


Страшилки и садистские стишки в детском фольклоре

by centrefolds



Category: Folklore - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Эссе о страшилках и садистских стишках, их особенностях и месте в детском фольклореРабота была написана для fandom Horror 2018





	Страшилки и садистские стишки в детском фольклоре

Изучение детского фольклора в России началось сравнительно недавно, в начале прошлого века. Детское сообщество стало рассматриваться как специфичная субкультура, отличная и независимая от мира взрослых. В 20-е годы ХХ века Капица начал записывать и анализировать детский фольклор. Войны и смена режима затруднили продолжения исследований по очевидным причинам. В 60–70-е годы они снова начали набирать обороты. К 90-м годам собирание и публикация детского фольклора стало чрезвычайно распространенным. Страшилки как жанр впервые описали Гречина и Осорина в 1981 году, с тех пор они остаются наиболее изученным жанром детского фольклора. 

Страшилки — это обобщающее название для полностью придуманных историй о страшных событиях или случаях. Общепризнанной жанровой классификации страшилок не существует. 

По своему содержанию и форме исполнения страшилки очень близки мифам, примитивному сознанию и языческим культам. Чередникова и Лойтер в своих исследованиях пришли к выводу, что страшилки представляют собой современную детскую мифологию. Ребенок, задавая вопрос, сразу дает на него ответ, таким образом, они порождают мифы, объясняющие окружающий мир. Еще одна деталь, сближающая детскую и архаичную мифологию, — космология слита с эсхатологией. Пространство внешнего мира, воспринимаемого детьми, поделено на дом и все остальное, что находится за его пределами. А герои страшилок, воплощающие в себе опасность, разрушают семью, тем самым разрушая сами основания мира. 

Все дети, так или иначе, сталкиваются с необходимостью объяснения и познания мира вокруг. Знакомство с жизненными ситуациями, стереотипами поведения во многом происходит через фольклор. События, которые случаются в страшилке, соответствуют общим законам мироустройства, определяющим опорные точки древних культур. 

Кроме того, сама ситуация передачи рассказов и коллективных страхов очень похожа на обряды инициации. Многие страшилки начинаются с формулы «жила-была девочка/семья/мальчик». Также роднит страшилки с мифами и детский анимизм, проявляющийся в наделении душой и волей объектов материального мира. 

В детском творчестве проявляются архетипы первобытных культур, в силу ряда обстоятельств. Это и особенности развития детской психологии, и специфическое восприятие мира и языковых стереотипов, и восприятие мотивов искусства и текстов традиционного фольклора. Носителями являются дети, как из городов, так и из сельских поселений и деревень. Все они помещают героев в мифологизированное пространство одной архетипической модели. 

Для детского фольклора характерны две разнонаправленные тенденции. С одной стороны, традиционность, обусловленная универсальностью психологического развития детей, с другой стороны, необычайная динамика, которая следует из особой восприимчивости детей к социальным и культурным переменам. В детский фольклор вписываются идеи и вещи из популярной культуры — телесериалы, сайты, современные формы связи и доступа к информации встраиваются в истории и моментально из них вымываются, когда перестают быть актуальными. 

Особенность страшилок, как и всего детского фольклора, в том, что они очень сильно меняются в зависимости от возраста и свойственных ему психологических переживаний. 

В рассказах, которые распространены среди младших детей, нет героев, которые противостоят злу. Часто эти истории заканчиваются всеобщим исчезновением или гибелью, таким образом, воплощая вселенскую катастрофу и вызывая естественное состояние ужаса. Страшилки выполняют своего рода терапевтическую функцию, помогая пережить эти страхи в контролируемой ситуации. 

_В одном городе жила девочка. У нее была бабушка. Когда бабушка умирала, она сказала девочке:  
— Не включайте старую зеленую пластинку.  
Она закрыла глаза и умерла, и ее похоронили. Мама тоже говорила девочке:  
— Смотри, не включай зеленую пластинку.  
А девочке не терпелось, и она все-таки включила пластинку, когда дома никого не было. И страшный голос запел:  
Бегут, бегут по стенке  
Зеленые Глаза…  
Сейчас девочку задушат  
Да, да, да…  
Девочка услышала звонок в дверь и выключила пластинку. В квартиру вошла мать девочки. У матери не было одной руки. На следующий день девочка снова поставила пластинку, и ее мама вошла без двух рук.  
Потом мама пришла без одной ноги. А затем и без двух ног. Когда она пришла последний раз, то она сказала:  
— Ты меня погубила, и сама тоже погибнешь. Не ставь пластинку.  
Но девочка не послушала мать и снова завела пластинку. Не успела пластинка пропеть несколько слов, как раздался звонок в дверь. Девочка заглянула в глазок, но никого не увидела. Девочка все же открыла дверь, прямо перед ней стояли огромные от пола до потолка Зеленые Глаза. Они сказали:  
— Ты не послушала мать и погибнешь сама.  
И Глаза задушили девочку. _

В возрасте 5–7 лет страх смерти становится ведущим. Дети осознают конечность всего сущего и начинают бояться темноты, болезней, стихий, всего, что представляет угрозу для жизни. В этом возрасте сюжеты страшилок самые примитивные, но дети не могут воспринимать их без всепоглощающего ужаса. Смерть появляется в картине мира ребенка, но он не может найти мгновенный ответ, который бы ее объяснял, это порождает истории и мифы. 

В рассказах малышей все члены семьи по очереди исчезают, умирают, и это воспринимается как стихийное бедствие, разрушающее надежный и цельный домашний мир. В 7–8 лет смерть начинает осознаваться как трагическая неизбежность. В 9–10 лет смерть уже воспринимается как естественное, неотвратимое явление. Развитие личности ребенка, которое можно проследить по содержанию страшилок, происходит от ужаса перед неотвратимой бедой к идее необходимости противостояния злу. 

С 6–7 лет ребенок идет в школу, и страх смерти смещается в сторону социальных страхов. В 8–11 дети с удовольствием не только слушают страшилки, но и рассказывают. В возрасте 12–13 лет дети уже не воспринимают страшилки всерьез, предпочитая им множество пародийных форм. 

_Жили дети: мальчик и девочка. У них умерла мама. И наказала им, чтобы они не включали одну пластинку. Они подумали: «А почему бы не включить?» И включили. А там поют:  
Бегут, бегут по стенке  
Зеленые глаза!  
Сейчас они задушат  
Тебя, тебя, тебя!  
Потом дети видят: бегут над девочкиной кроватью зеленые глаза. И они задушили девочку. Мальчик испугался и вызвал милицию. Включили пластинку, и там опять запели то же. Милиционер выстрелил и попал в один глаз. Милиционеры ушли: думали, что больше ничего не будет.  
Потом мальчик услышал, что кто-то звонит. Он думал, что вернулась милиция. Открыл, а там его мать с одним глазом. Мальчик испугался и умер._

Главная особенность страшилок в том, что сверхъестественные силы/предметы/вещи совершают таинственные и необъяснимые действия. Эти силы делятся на две большие группы — предметы окружающего мира и трансформированные персонажи историй, которые рассказывают взрослые. 

Первую группу составляют перчатки, пятно, печенье, туфли, кукла. Вещи перестают быть обыденными, отделяются от своего повседневного назначения и обретают символические функции, они способны двигаться, разговаривать, убивать. Эти вещи всегда маргинальны и связаны с пограничным существованием между домом, освоенной, знакомой территорией и потусторонним миром за пределами знаний и власти ребенка. Часто эти вещи приносят из магазина, что добавляет маргинальности в силу «новизны» вещи. Вещи также зачастую связаны с границами дома — окнами, дверьми, стенами. 

Вторая группа — это ведьмы, вампиры, черти, колдуны, духи и голоса, которые также проникают извне в домашнее пространство с целью членовредительства. 

Психологическое освоение пространства для ребенка определяется границами дома. Надежность этих границ связана с присутствием в них близких, знакомых людей. В свою очередь, социальное пространство ограничено рамками семьи, которая представляется идеальной моделью миропорядка. 

Главные герои страшилок — обычные дети, которые сталкиваются с предметом-вредителем. Герой, как правило, получает неоднократные предупреждения о грозящей беде, но не хочет или не может ее избежать. При этом страх вызывает не только и не столько сюжет, сколько сама ситуация — в темноте, в компании, без взрослых, в особых помещениях, при особых обстоятельствах. Коллективность важна не только для совместного преодоления страхов, но и для того, чтобы обмениваться мифами о мироустройстве и поддерживать их. 

Смерть в страшилках представляется как некое физическое существо, на которое можно воздействовать. Причиной ее появления является нарушение запрета, если принимать меры, способствующие поддержанию порядка, то она не появится или исчезнет. 

Смерть как уход близкого человека из жизни, а не как разрушение мира осознается в 8–9-летнем возрасте. Соответственно этому происходят изменения в страшилках. Основу мифологических сюжетов начинают составлять оппозиции родители-дети, старшие-младшие. Сюжеты могут рассказывать о том, что ребенок не послушался родительского запрета и поэтому умер кто-то из членов семьи. 

_Однажды одна семья — мама, папа и дочка — пошла в универмаг. Девочка увидела на витрине очень красивую стеклянную куклу. Она была волшебная. Дочка попросила купить эту куклу. Но отец сказал дочери, что эта кукла волшебная и она приносит несчастье. Девочка тогда стала просить у матери. Мать сжалилась и купила куклу.  
Отец на следующий день уехал в командировку и оставил девочке записку:  
«Дочь, не надевай на новую куклу голубое платье».  
Не послушалась девочка и надела. Ночью она услышала стук. Кукла подошла к постели девочки и спряталась под подушку. Она стала шептать девочке:  
— Ляг, я тебя задушу.  
Девочка подумала, что это ей кажется, и легла. Кукла ее задушила. То же повторилось с мамой девочки.  
Папа вернулся домой и увидел, что все мертвы, а кукла сидит на телевизоре и смеется. Он подбежал к ней и разбил ее об пол. Мама и дочка сразу ожили. _

В рассказах 9–10-летних детей основой страшилок становится конфликт между микро- и макрокосмом. Нарушение порядка в семье воспринимается как несомненное зло, требующее противостояния и возмездия. Пространство рассказов становится более открытым, появляются новые участники, у героев появляется потенциал противостоять потустороннему миру. Ребенок уже усвоил систему бытовых правил поведения и запретов, поэтому может идентифицировать признаки, предупреждающие об опасности, но не делает этого, что влечет за собой несчастье. 

Примерно здесь проходит граница между мифологией и собственно литературным творчеством. Самыми лучшими рассказчиками становятся увлеченные читатели и кинозрители, которые добавляют в истории новые детали, события, героев. 

Одной из самых важных характеристик предмета-вредителя является его цвет. Самые распространенные цвета черный, красный, синий, желтый, зеленый, белый. Цвет представляет собой сигнал, который кричит о запрете на пользование. 

Интересно то, что в страшилках нередко радио или телевизор предупреждают об опасности или выступают в качестве связи с загробным миром. Эти предметы имеют реальные свойства, позволяющие им это делать, и великолепно вплетены в представления детей о волшебстве. С одной стороны, они действительно предупреждают, с другой — на их использование обычно налагаются запреты, в связи с вероятностью поломки или несчастного случая. 

В изображении предмета-вредителя легко обнаружить комбинацию из предметов домашнего обихода и частей тела или магических особенностей. Бытовые предметы одушевляются не только посредством приписывания действий, свойственных живым, но и посредством добавления частей человеческого тела — рук, глаз, рта. 

Особый тип страшилок связан с магией голоса. Голос может отдавать отрывистые приказания, которым беспрекословно подчиняются, что и становится предметом трагедии, или голос может выступать в качестве помощника, предупреждая и объясняя правила и запреты. Психологическое напряжение в рассказе создается с помощью повторения и сжатия пространства вокруг героя. Определенный ритм одних и тех же действий и принципы нанизывания добавляют аффект. Четкая последовательность элементов сжатия пространства обычно воспроизводит знакомую модель устройства города — улица, квартал, дом, подъезд. 

_Жила-была девочка у мамы. Однажды она осталась одна. И вдруг по радио передают:  
— Девочка, девочка, Гроб на Колесиках выехал с кладбища, твою улицу ищет. Прячься.  
Девочка испугалась, не знает, что делать. Мечется по квартире, хочет маме по телефону позвонить. А в телефон говорят:  
— Девочка, девочка, Гроб на Колесиках нашел твою улицу, он твой дом ищет.  
Девочка пугается страшно, все замки запирает, но из дома не убегает. Дрожит. Радио снова передает:  
— Девочка, девочка, Гроб на Колесиках твой дом нашел. В квартиру едет!  
И так далее. Короче, когда мама домой приходит, она находит девочку неживой. Только во рту одно колесико какое-то._

Также отдельно стоит отметить мистическое членовредительство. Подобные мотивы появляются в рассказах старших детей. Нарушение запрета ведет за собой своеобразное расчленение и постепенное превращение дома в хаос. Например, мать возвращается домой с работы без одной ноги, если девочка слушала запретную пластинку. На первый план здесь выдвигается не столько страх смерти, сколько идея ответственности ребенка за судьбу близких. Немотивированное нарушение запрета чревато опасностью и осознается как несомненное зло, что свидетельствует об усвоении ребенком необходимых нравственных обязательств. 

Жанрово близки страшилкам «антистрашилки», «вызывания» и «садистские стишки». Такие формы детского фольклора, как псевдоэротические загадки (между ног болтается, на «х» называется) и шутки, пик которых пришелся на 90-е, по-прежнему популярны. Более традиционные формы — пестушки, потешки, прибаутки —полностью исчезли. 

Антистрашилки рассказывают дети 10–12 лет, предподросткового возраста. Они уже не боятся страшных историй и смеются над ними. Антистрашилки не создают новых сюжетов или мотивов, они буквально пересказывают страшилки, добавляя к ним новый финал, переводя с трагического на комическое. 

_Девочка сидит дома одна и вдруг слышит голос: «Девочка, девочка, черная простыня ищет твою страну». Голос замолчал и вдруг опять: «Девочка, девочка, черная простыня ищет твой город». И далее: «Черная простыня ищет твой район! Черная простыня ищет твою улицу! … ищет твой дом! … ищет твой подъезд! … ищет твою квартиру! … подбирает ключи! «И вдруг врывается черная простыня и орет: «Где тут прачечная?»_

Финал, лишенный привычной драматичной развязки, переводит сюжет в будничный, обыденный план. 

Детские «вызывания» очень близки к традиционным гаданиям. Магические действия совершаются в определенное «опасное», как правило, пограничное время суток — вечер, полночь. В «опасных», как правило, пограничных местах — темная комната, чердак, баня. Как и в гаданиях, нужно соблюдать определенный ритуал. Часто используются предметы, связанные с потусторонним миром — зеркала, лестницы. В отличие от страшилок, в вызываниях сохраняется контроль над невидимыми силами, которые призываются и проникают в мир по инициативе ребенка. Это новая форма взаимодействия с потусторонним миром. Уникальные персонажи, свойственные только детскому фольклору, — это матный гномик, Пиковая дама и многие другие. 

_Тонким слоем пасту нужно намазать на ладонь, зайти в темный чулан и начать вызывать матного гномика. Три раза произнести: «Матный гномик, приди!». Руку нужно вытянуть перед собой, намазанной ладонью вверх._

В противоположность другим жанрам, переживает расцвет жанр так называемых садистских стишков. Согласно некоторым теориям, автором первого классического садистского куплета был питерский детский поэт Олег Григорьев. Другие авторы считают, что он только дал толчок городскому фольклору. В любом случае, 80-е годы — начало активного сочинительства. Даже публикации, которые легализуют фольклор, способствуют вымыванию его из устной практики, не помешали развитию жанра. 

В садистских стишках удивительно то, что поколение, которое зародило жанр, выросло, но даже будучи взрослыми, продолжает их сочинять и декламировать, дополняя новыми образами и сюжетами. Таким образом, одновременно существовует две практики бытования — взрослые и детские стишки. Например: 

_Мальчик на улице доллар нашел,  
С долларом мальчик в «Березку» пошел.  
Дедушка долго ходил в Комитет.  
Доллар вернули, а мальчика — нет._

Очевиден политический подтекст, который совершенно не свойственен детским и подростковым произведениям. Зато прекрасно вписывается в среду молодых интеллигентов, диссидентов. Садистские стишки условных взрослых рождаются из анекдотов, слухов, толков, в какой-то степени страхов, всего того, что питает городской фольклор, и превращаются в жанр быстрого реагирования. 

Как и страшилки, садистские стишки смеются над ужасным и помогают проживать страхи через комическое обесценивание. Ведущая тенденция — снижение напряжения через гротескные образы и ситуации, характерные для черного юмора. 

_Маленький мальчик нашел пулемет,  
Больше в деревне никто не живет. _

Садистские стишки оперируют универсальными, обезличенными категориями и героями, условными ситуациями, противопоставляют официальный торжественный стиль низкому и скабрезному содержанию. 

_Галстуки гордо реют над сквером!  
Бомба попала в дворец пионеров. _

_Маленький мальчик рыбку ловил,  
Сзади к нему подплывал крокодил.  
Долго кряхтел крокодил-старичок —  
В жопе застрял пионерский значок._

Также им свойственно снижение героического образа или предметов гордости до обыденного. 

_Косточки вместе, звездочки в ряд.  
Трамвай переехал отряд октябрят. _

_Дети на крыше играли в Гастелло  
Лихо летело горящее тело. _

Садистские стишки полны деструктивных идей. Для них характерны постоянное уничтожение, истязание, умерщвление, непрерывные проявления жестокости в сочетании с оптимистической, радостной интонацией, уменьшительными суффиксами. Невероятный цинизм и одновременно лексический инфантилизм. Другие характерные черты — это лаконичность формы, «комиксные» смены изобразительных планов, соблюдение рифмы, шокирующие анатомические подробности. Мир садистских стишков практически не содержит цветов, звуков или запахов. В нем нет подробностей, кроме тех, которые связаны с насилием и смертью. 

Подобная жестокость связана с рядом факторов: 

— мифологичность мира в целом, для детей младшего возраста отсутствует реальность смерти;  
— переживание становления мировоззрения, проработка связанных с этим страхов;  
— освоение иного, «взрослого» языка, отличного от традиций общения с «малышами»;  
— ироничное осмысление «родительских страшилок», воспитательных запретов;  
— трансформация взрослого мифа о безоблачном, бесконфликтном детстве, своеобразный протест против навязываемых взрослыми картин мира. 

Главный герой садистских стишков — условный, обезличенный «маленький мальчик» (или «маленькая девочка»), лишенный эмоциональных привязанностей и эмоциональных переживаний. Герой может быть жертвой обстоятельств, но чаще он представляет собой силу, которая способна нести в мир массовые убийства и хаос. Принципиальное отличие от страшилок в насмешливо-грубом, а не мистически-серьезном отношении к происходящему. 

Несмотря на то, что садистские стишки лишены нравственных ограничений, их не лишены рассказчики и сочинители. Дети и подростки смеются над серьезностью взрослых, не понимающих, что это только часть игры. 

Садистские стишки имеют невероятно широкие возможности применения и благодаря своей выразительной, компактной, легко запоминающейся форме процветают до сих пор. 

Автор эссе предполагает, что следующим этапом в развитии детского, подросткового и отчасти взрослого фольклора являются «пирожки» и «порошки», которые весьма схожи с садистскими стишками, но охватывают гораздо более широкий диапазон явлений современной жизни.


End file.
